A ride on the Hogwarts express
by wulfler
Summary: This is just a little ditty that I did a while back. It describes a train ride back to Hogwarts and what happened on it. It is part of a story that I have to finish. It involves marriage contracts and bonding between Harry and others. Enjoy it, please.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or it's characters. This is JKR's sandbox, I'm just having fun with it.

AN: This was a little ditty that I wrote up a long time ago. It is part of a story that never really got finished, even though I have written several chapters in it. I think it is due to some plot holes that I am trying to figure out.

Read and enjoy.

* * *

King's Cross Station

September 1st

10:20 am

A well maintained older model Jaguar pulled up in front of King's Cross Station. In the back seat were Harry, Hermione and Nym. Harry was sitting in between the ladies, since he was still slightly injured from the battle with Voldemort in front of Gringotts. The cursed wound still bled on occasion, but it was slowly healing. Moving around was still difficult, but nothing that Harry hadn't experienced before.

Harry was leaning back against the headrest with his eyes closed, trying to relax and save his strength for the walk through the rail station and onto Platform 9 and 3/4s. He was dressed in a T shirt, jeans and trainers in order to blend in with the Muggles while he and Hermione went through the station. Leaning across his body was the long staff that he had retrieved from his Family Vault after the battle. He was thinking about shrinking it down to cane size for the walk though.

The ride from Potter Manor had been long and painful as far as Harry was concerned. Each and every bump, pothole and dip in the road jarred his injury making him wince in pain. He had taken a pain relieving potion before they had set out from the Manor. It had helped a lot, but the jarring still hurt.

Hermione was sitting on Harry's right side, holding his hand in her lap. Ever since the battle at the doors to Gringotts, she had been at his side. She had made sure the he had followed the healer's instructions to the letter. She could also feel his pain through their bond every time the car jolted. She would squeeze his hand reassuringly and send him her love and support through the bond. He returned it with mental kisses. She was also dressed in jeans, t shirt and trainers.

On the left, Nym sat. As usual, her hair was its trademark bubblegum pink and she had changed her eyes to violet for the day. She was also had been holding his hand since the beginning the drive to King's Cross. Nym also sent her love and support each time Harry jolted in pain during the ride. Like with Hermione, her bonded sent his thanks with mental kisses. Today, she was dressed in her Auror robes with Harry's Invisibility Cloak tucked into one pocket. Another held her bonded's school things. They had decided amongst themselves that she would carry their trunks and school supplies to the train.

All during the ride, they had been conversing in the bond, going over plans and options for the future. Talking about the marriage contracts that would be settled one way or another today on the train. The complete love and respect that they shared for one another.

Behind the wheel, Remus drove with an expertise that rivaled most Muggles drivers. Ever since the battle and the reading of Sirius' will, he had been living at Potter Manor helping where he could and generally keeping Harry's spirits up. Between the three of them, he believed that they had mostly succeeded. The long talks that he had had with Harry about his parents had also helped.

Sitting on the backrest of the front passenger seat was Hedwig. It had been decided to let her ride free in the car to the station then let her find her own way to the train. It was easier that way. Hooting occasionally in response to a bad jolt, she slept most of the way to the station.

"Were here at the station," Remus announced.

In the back Harry sighed, then concentrated on shrinking his staff down to cane size. Nym quickly Disillusioned herself and put on Harry's cloak. Remus exited the car leaving the door open so Hedwig could fly out. Giving a hoot to everyone still in the car, the snowy owl flew out the open door and into the morning sky. Opening the rear passenger door, Remus helped Hermione out of the car then they both gently pulled Harry to his feet. Nym quietly got out and stood off to one side with her wand drawn.

"You going to be ok there Harry," Remus asked Harry.

"Yeah," Harry responded tiredly leaning on his cane staff, then grinned cheekily, "After all I have the two best ladies in the world to help me."

Hermione and Nym beamed at him and sent their love through the bond.

"We'll be fine, Remus," Hermione said taking Harry's arm from his uninjured side in hers and gently rubbing it.

Nym gave the old werewolf a slight nudge to let him know that she was there too. He smiled.

"Well, I'm off then. You guys take care of each other and I will see you later."

Pulling first Hermione then Harry into warm hugs, he gave each one a kiss in the cheek then turned to close the rear door.

"You too, Tonks. Take care of them," he told the invisible young woman.

"I will," came the disembodied voice.

Getting back into the car behind the wheel, Remus put the car into gear, pulled away from the curb and merged with the traffic leading away from King's Cross.

Leaning on his cane staff, Harry sighed. Looking up at the beautiful sky, he smiled a crooked smile. Then with Hermione still on his arm, he started the long walk towards Platform 9 and ¾s. Nym followed close behind with her wand at the ready.

Making their way slowly through the station, the trio walked in companionable silence on the outside but continued to discuss the up coming events of the day on the train. They also talked about the living arrangements that had been setup for them at Hogwarts. If everything went as planned, the living quarters would have to be expanded.

Upon reaching the platform area, they made their way down to Platform 9. At the beginning of Platform 9 was a group of seriously confused people. It included several children with school trunks and various animals on carts and seriously confused parents staring between Platforms 9 and 10. The children were holding the tickets while the parents were looking between the letters and the Platforms.

The trio stopped. Harry just had to smile as he remembered his first trip to King's Cross Station and Platform 9 and 3/4s. Hermione and Nym smiled at his memory of his first trip.

_Well Prefect Lady Potter my love, _Harry said in the bond, _let's help these nice people out shall we?_

_Of course my Lord Potter love,_ Hermione responded in the same light tone, smiling.

_My lovely Lady Black, if would please provide cover fire for us?_

_Of course, my loving Lord Black, _Nym chuckled in the bond. She moved off to the right to have clear field of fire just in case.

Harry and Hermione carefully approached the confused group.

"Hello," Harry said cheerily leaning on his cane staff, "Heading off to Hogwarts?"

"Thank God," exclaimed one of the fathers. "We were about to give up and head back home."

"How did you know," asked one of the mothers.

"Oh the confused looks, the carts full of trunks and cages, the Hogwarts letters and the tickets. I had the same look on my first trip. My name is Harry and this lovely lady standing next to me is Hermione, one of the school Prefects. If you would like to follow us, we can get you onto the Platform. Shall we?"

The genuine smiles that Harry and Hermione had convinced the group, so the parents returned the smiles and nodded for Harry and Hermione to lead the way. Nym informed then through bond that she would be bringing up the rear behind the lost group. Both thanked her in the bond with mental kisses. Nym blushed.

"So, are you both, oh what was it that that professor called it," the apparent spokesman for the group asked. When Harry had started walking down the platform, he had fallen in beside him.

"Oh you mean," Hermione answered, "Muggleborn or Muggle raised, right?"

At his nod, Hermione continued.

"I am Muggleborn and Harry here is Muggle raised. Both of my parents are Muggles, non magical people. Harry's parents, on the other hand, were both magical, but when they died, he was sent to live with some non magical relatives."

Nodding that he understood, he looked back at his tiny daughter and smiled. His wife was helping her push the loaded cart.

"I'm sorry," the man said contritely, "the name's Craig. The two lovely women behind me are my wife Helen and my brilliant daughter Patricia."

Both Harry and Hermione nodded and smiled at the two ladies.

"All you alright there Harry," asked Craig concernedly. He had noticed when they had started down the platform that Harry was leaning heavily on the cane staff and that Hermione was holding onto his other arm.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," Harry said trying to sound convincing. "It's an old injury that decided to act up today is all. Ah here we are. The gateway to Platform 9 and 3/4s."

All they saw was a blank brink archway between Platforms 9 and 10. The first years and parents were eyeing Harry and Hermione skeptically.

"It's ok," Hermione explained, "The gateway is charmed to look like a solid wall so non magical people won't accidentally walk through it. It also has a few charms that will prevent that from happening. Here, I will show you."

Walking confidently towards the apparently solid wall, the young woman passed right through it then quickly returned. She was greeted by a smile from Harry and shock expressions from the rest of the group.

Walking up to Helen and Patricia, Hermione asked if they would like to go first. The little girl looked fearfully between her mother, Hermione and the wall. Smiling down at the tiny first year, she held out her hand. Slowly, the first year student grasped it, took a deep breathe and started walking towards the supposed gateway. Helen and Craig followed with the cart.

_Nicely done, my loves,_ Nym sent in the bond. They both blushed slightly.

Harry walked over to young boy pushing his own cart. Leaning over as much as he could, he asked the boy his name and if he and his parents would like to go next. The boy responded with wide eyes that his name was Nathon and nodded his head that he would go next with his mum and dad. Smiling, Harry told them that he would meet them on the other side once everyone was through the gateway.

_Be ready Harry. There are Aurors on both sides of the gateway with lists of who is supposed to be allowed on to the platform,_ Hermione sent in the bond.

_Thanks, love._

Once Nathon and his parents were through the gateway successfully, Harry turned to the remaining first years and their parents.

"I am sorry," Harry said smiling, "but we need to get through the gateway quickly now. Boarding is about to start and the train leaves promptly at 11."

Seeing how easy the others had passed through the gateway, the rest of small group quickly went through. Glancing around to make sure no one had noticed them, Harry and Nym followed last.

As Hermione had said, as soon as he was through the gateway and onto Platform 9 and 3/4s, he was greeted by a pair of hard face Aurors with lists authorizing people to be on the Platform. Nodding to the Auror on his right, Harry looked for Hermione. Spying her off to the left with the group of first year and their parents, he made his way over to them.

"Welcome to Platform 9 and 3/4s," he said excitedly, "Pretty cool, huh?"

Seeing the dazed expressions on the newcomers faces, Harry just smiled.

"Ok, let's get you guys some seats on the train," Harry said still smiling.

Hermione had moved back to his side as he was speaking. Turning, they were greeted by this year's Head Boy and Head Girl along with the Creevy brothers, the older one having been made a Prefect. The Head Boy was a seventh year from Hufflepuff and the Head Girl was from Ravenclaw. The Creevy brothers had their ever present cameras.

"No pictures this year, Colin, please," Harry pleaded with the over eager Gryffindor. Colin just nodded and put his camera away.

"Lord Potter Black, Prefect Granger," greeted the Head Boy. "I see that you have some first years with you. Do you mind if we take charge of them from here?"

Harry cringed at the use of one of his titles, while Hermione just smiled sweetly.

"Harry, it's just Harry," Harry said tightly. "Ok then. Take care of them for me, will you?"

"Of course, Lor… Harry," responded the Head Girl.

Nodding, Harry smiled at the Head Boy and Girl. Turning to the first years, Harry and Hermione each gave them a big smile.

"Please, no matter what house you get sorted into, if you have any questions what so ever, feel free to ask me. Ok?"

The stunned group could merely nod. Hermione gently took Harry's arm and started moving him down the Platform towards the rear carriage. They hadn't taken more that four steps before they were stopped by Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new head Auror.

"Harry, Hermione," he greeted warmly in his deep voice. "Glad to see that you made it. Where's that wayward bodyguard of yours, hmm?"

"Right here boss," came the reply as Nym removed both the cloak and the invisibility charm.

Before Kinsley could say anything more, Hedwig fluttered down out of the rafters and onto Harry's right shoulder. Securing her perch, the snowy owl gave Harry an affectionate head butt, then rubbed her head along his.

"Hey, how's my favorite girl, huh," Harry asked smiling at his owl's antics. Reaching up, he stroked her feathers gently. Hedwig beamed at him and gave him hoot.

"That's my girl."

"'Favorite girl', Harry," Hermione teased him. "And how long has Hedwig been your 'favorite girl'?"

Hedwig turned to Hermione and gave her what seemed to be a mock glare. Hopping onto the young woman's shoulder, the owl repeated what she had just done with Harry.

"Good girl," Hermione said as she stroked the owl. "Remember, we girls have to stick together."

Hedwig gave an affirmative hoot.

"Hey! Who have been with longer? Me or her," Harry said plaintively.

Hedwig continued to rub Hermione's head. Everyone laughed.

"Hi Harry," called a female voice that Harry knew well. Spying a lithe redheaded figure approaching out of the crowd, Harry smiled. Ginny had a huge smile on her face and positively glowed. Reaching Harry, she pulled him into a gentle hug.

_Well, it looks like she reached her decision regarding her contract,_ Harry thought.

_I would say so,_ Hermione agreed.

_Any bets on what it is,_ Nym joined in.

_Nope, _both of the others said at the same time.

"You two are so whipped," Nym said teasingly. "Or should I say owl pecked? She owns you guys."

Hedwig turned and gave Nym a hard glare. The pink haired Auror held up her hands in surrender. Everyone laughed.

"I think it's time that we got you onto the train, Harry," Kinsley said in his deep voice.

Harry nodded to Kingsley.

"Oh, before I forget, there might be a few more confused first years out in the station. It might be a good idea to send someone just to make sure there aren't any left."

"We'll take care of it, Harry."

Shaking the tall Auror's hand, Harry gathered up his entourage and started down the Platform to the last carriage. Looking around he noticed that there were several Aurors strategically placed around the train and the Platform.

"And just who is that young man," Harry heard Craig ask someone.

"That is Harry Potter," he heard Kingsley respond. "Harry as he prefers to be called, but he really is Lord Potter Black. One of our most wealthiest and powerful wizards. Come sir, let's get you and these wonderful children settled on to the train."

As the small group moved down the Platform towards the last carriage, all conversation ceased until they had passed. Harry groaned inwardly. People were staring at him again. He hated it.

_Easy love,_ Hermione said in the bond. _I know you don't like this but you have to expect it to a certain degree._

_After all, _continued Nym, _it's not everyday someone takes an arm off the Dark Wanker._

"Come on, Harry," Ginny said bracingly knowing how much he hated being stared at. "Everyone is down by the last carriage and Ron is saving the last compartment for us to use."

In the bond, Hermione and Nym could feel Harry becoming fatigued so they moved closer to him in case he needed the support. Knowing what they were doing, Harry sent them both mental kisses, causing them to blush slightly.

When they reached the last carriage, the group was met by all of the Weasleys minus Charlie who was back in Romania at the Dragon Preserve and Hermione's parents. Hermione quickly moved to her parents, giving each of them hugs and kisses. They moved off a little ways to have a private conversation.

Harry was immediately pulled into a loving slightly less than normal bone crushing hug by Mrs. Weasley. When Harry groaned, she quickly released him and gave him a hard look.

"All right there, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley asked in a concerned voice.

Knowing it not a good idea to lie to the Weasley matriarch, Harry just shrugged and said "Still healing, Mrs. Weasley. The healers at both Gringotts and St. Mungo's say it will be a while before it is fully healed. Sometime towards the end of this month is what I am told.

Seeing she was about to continue, Harry quickly added, "Don't worry, I will be getting a checkup in the morning from Madam Pomfrey. Besides, I have Hermione, Nym and the house elves around to make sure that I don't over do it."

"Oh, mum, just lay off Harry," Ginny said defensively to her mother. "He's doing better than the last time that we saw a few weeks ago."

"Just be careful, dear, is all I'm saying," Mrs. Weasley chided both Harry and Ginny.

"I will, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said with a forced grin.

Mr. Weasley simply shook Harry's hand at this point and wished him well. He quickly wrapped his arm around his wife to keep her from harassing Harry any further.

At this point, Fred and George stepped up to Harry.

"So, how is"

"Our favorite hero"

"Not to mention"

"Our number one client"

"Doing today?"

The twins said that annoying twin speak of theirs.

"Better than I was doing last week."

"Good," Fred said. "We have a little gift for you."

"Yeah," George continued. "A full box of our latest and greatest Skiving Snack Boxes."

"Just don't eat the purple ones for now or you'll bleed out."

"Remember, you're still healing, mate. The purple ones cause a short but intense burst of bleeding.

"The red end is a blood replenishing agent, but we figure you might want to use it on a certain Slytherin."

Before they could explain any of the other contents, Ginny pulled them off to the side for a private conversation.

Bill simply handed Harry a sealed envelope with the Gringotts emblem on it. Harry gave Bill a quizzical look, but Bill just shrugged his shoulders.

"The Director said to give you that the next time I saw you, Harry."

Thanking Bill, Harry shook his hand. Feeling suddenly tired, he expanded his staff from cane size to full size so he could lean on it. Sensing his flagging strength, Nym rushed up beside him and pulled right arm around her shoulders. Hermione spun around and ran to Harry. Her parents followed.

Seeing that something was wrong with her adopted son, Mrs. Weasley quickly started snapping out commands. She ordered Bill, Fred and George to get Harry onto the train before someone saw what was going on and settle him in the last compartment. Mr. Weasley quickly headed off the two Aurors who were approaching to see what the problem was with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Nym headed immediately on to the train and into the last compartment, pulling the window blinds closed as soon as she entered.

Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny, Hermione and Ron bone crushing hugs, then shooed them onto the train. Hermione gave her parents on last hug each, then jumped up into the carriage. She past Bill and the twins on their way out of the compartment, she saw that they wore worried expressions.

Harry was seated against the window with his wounded side pressed up against the wall and his eyes were closed. He was in a slouched posture with his ever present staff leaning on his right shoulder. Ron was seated directly across from Harry, leaning forward with an anxious expression on his face and his eyes troubled. Ginny was seated next to her brother looking just as worried. Nym was leaning against the covered windows with her arms crossed and a slightly angry cast to her features.

Rushing to Harry's side, Hermione sat down next to him and gently started rubbing his arm.

"Sorry about that, guys," Harry apologized to everyone. "It just kinda hit me there. Didn't mean to worry everyone."

"Harry love," Nym started, "you need to stop being so hard assed. If you are feeling tired, fatigued or anything, TELL us! We all love you and won't lose any respect for you if you ask for help. You are still healing. That curse was supposed to kill you horribly within 15 minutes. Now stop being such a prat and let us help you!"

Harry merely nodded, since he knew from the emotions that he was getting from the bond that both she and Hermione were in agreement. Hedwig hooted her opinion from the luggage rack.

"Alright, alright, my ladies you win. I promise I will only be single minded when it comes to fighting Tommy and his gang."

He sent his contriteness followed by mental kisses through the bond. Nym and Hermione melted and blushed slightly. Hedwig glared for a bit more than hooted her approval at what Harry had said.

"It's ok, love," Hermione said leaning in and gave her husband a kiss. Nym gingerly sat on his lap and did the same thing. It quickly became a group hug. When they finally separated, they had a contented glow about them. Hermione leaned into his shoulder and Nym had her arms around his neck. Harry had one arm around each of his wives.

"So," Ginny said smiling, "when do I get to join this little group thing you guys have going?"

Looking over at Ginny, Nym stuck out her tongue and laughed. Everyone just started laughing.

"Soon, Ginny, soon," Harry promised. "We are waiting for the others to get here before we do anything."

"Oy, so you are gonna do it, mate," Ron asked in a surprised voice. "You are actually going to agree to these marriage contracts?"

"Ron, I really don't have a choice about this. After some long talks with everyone involved, your mum and dad, and Director Ragnok, I have basically decided that if it will save their lives and that they will have me, then I will agree to the contracts. Besides, my lovely wives here spent the better part of the last month convincing me that they have no problem with contracts."

"Alright, who are you and what happened to my best mate?"

"I am still the Harry you know and love, Ron. I've just had some experiences this summer that have forced me to grow up."

Seeing Ron's confused expression, Harry continued quickly.

"I will explain everything once everyone who need to be here are here. Alright?"

Ron simply nodded.

"So what does Director Ragnok want, Harry," Ginny asked. She had seen the letter in her older brother's hand earlier.

Remembering that he did indeed have a letter from the Leader of the Goblin Nation, Harry took arms from around his wives and pulled the letter from his pocket. Turning it over in his hands, he gave it a confused look then opened it.

_Lord Potter Black_

_Most likely Hogwart's Express_

_Harry,_

_It would seem that the matter that we discussed involving the Dark aligned families is possible. Especially since the new Minister for Magic has declared all known Death Eater assets to be frozen, accounted for, then confiscated for use in the war effort. After some research, we have determined that it would take a significant portion of the Black family liquid assets to accomplish this._

_If you wish to proceed with this, time is of the essence. To get this started, just tap your wand on this letter twice and it will return to my office._

_As a side note, you might consider retrieving the dowry that was paid to both the Malfoy and LeStrange families at a future date. The monies involved is substantial._

_May your enemies flee from you in fear._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnok_

_Director_

_Gringotts Bank_

Both Nym and Hermione had read the letter at the same time that Harry did. Grinning like idiots at each other, they sighed happily. Looking at both of his wives, they each nodded in agreement to his unasked question. Harry tapped the letter twice with his wand and it disappeared from his hand.

"What was that all about, mate?"

"Tell you later."

Smiling his crooked smile, Harry put his arms back around his wives and pulled them into a tight little hug. Both were mindful of his still healing cursed wound when they hugged him back. A companionable silence settled in the compartment. Ron and Ginny were thinking about what was going to happen during the train ride back to Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and Nym were having fast and furious conversation in the bond about Ragnok's letter and how it was affect Voldemort's finances. They each had a smug smile by the time the conversation was over.

The door to the compartment opened suddenly. Nym was on her feet instantly with her wand pointed at the door. She didn't lower it even after she saw who it was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry Neville, Hannah, Susan," Harry said in serious tone, "but would each of you answer a question first though? Nym, if you would please."

Nym smiled benignly at the trio standing in the doorway, then cast Finite Incantatum at them.

"Sure," Neville answered for the three of them stunned by the use of the spell.

"What spell were you trying to cast at the end of the battle at the Department of Mysteries?"

Neville smiled wryly then answered.

"I was trying to cast 'stupify' but my nose was broken and it didn't come out right."

Harry nodded. Hermione posed her question to Hannah.

"That time in the DA meeting, what did you ask me?"

"I asked you what was Harry really doing with Professor Snape at night," responded the redheaded Hufflepuff.

Turning to Susan Bones, Nym asked her question.

"That night when your aunt died, what did you say to me?"

Cocking her head to one side, Susan smiled when she answered.

"I didn't say anything to you. I asked you if Harry could really protect me."

At Nym's nod, the three friends were allowed into the compartment and quickly took seats. Hannah and Neville sat close together near the door, while Susan sat next to Hermione.

Hermione turned to Susan and gave her a quick appraising look before asking her potential future mate how she was coping.

"Alright, I guess," the redheaded Hufflepuff said tiredly. "It help's that I have been staying with Hannah. I just miss Aunt Amelia so much."

Pulling Susan into a tight comforting hug, Hermione whispered that it was going to be ok and that Harry would take care of her. Silent tears fell from Susan's eyes and she clung to her potential future sister wife.

Before any further conversation could take place the door to the compartment opened again. Standing there, already dressed in their Slytherin robes, were Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. Following the same procedure as earlier, both Daphne and Tracy were hit with the Finite Incantatum and asked security questions. Both Daphne and Tracy responded in kind to Harry and his group.

Nym, seeing that more space was going to be needed, quietly expanded the compartment so everyone could sit comfortably. Harry sent his thanks in the bond. Daphne and Tracy sat next to each other in the newly created seats.

Seeing that everyone who was supposed to be in the compartment had finally arrived, Nym began casting privacy and shielding spells on all the walls, floor, ceiling, and the door. She also put a locking charm on the door to prevent interruptions. While casting, she drew on Harry's power through the bond.

Once she was done, Nym turned to Harry and handed him two potions from one of her pockets. One was a pain relieving potion, the other was a pepper up potion. Harry silently downed the potions without complaint. The other students looked at Harry with surprise and shock on their faces. Nym reclaimed her seat on Harry's lap.

"Ok, before we begin," Harry said as steam came out of his ears, "I need everyone here who doesn't know what is going on to take an oath not to reveal anything that happens in this compartment."

Before anyone could respond, the train gave a sudden jerk and started to move out of the station. Hedwig gave a hoot of displeasure at the jerking while Harry hissed in pain. Receiving oaths from Neville, Hannah and Ron, Harry opened the conversation.

"Right, first off, an explanation of sorts. As you all know, I was injured in front of Gringotts by Voldemort just before the reading of Sirius' will. He attacked in order to try and stop me from reaching the reading. If he had succeeded, then Sirius' will would have been voided and everything would have defaulted to Draco Malfoy. Something about old Bloodline protection laws or something like that."

"Your talking about," Neville interrupted, "the Blood Purity Laws. The ones that state that only a physical Blood relative can inherit or in the case of the Black family, only a male Blood relative or one married to a Blood relative. The Black's were very traditional when in comes inheritance. Only a male can be the head of the family."

Everyone looked at Nym in a new light. She started blushing hard, even her hair turned a shade of red.

"Yes," Harry confirmed, "we are married. We did it to keep the Black family fortune from the Malfoys and Voldemort. And we are fully bonded."

While everyone gasped at the shocking news, Tracy was giving Hermione an appraising look. Even though Tracy was in Slytherin, she was no slouch in the brain department. Hermione may be the 'smartest witch of the age' and the top student for the 6th years, but Tracy was right behind her in the number two spot. She cocked an eyebrow at Hermione.

Catching the look, Hermione simply nodded. Tracy cracked a smile. Daphne, seeing the look that passed between her best friend and Hermione, did a double take at Hermione, then smiled also.

_Tracy and Daphne have figured it out, _Hermione said in the bond.

_What? That we are also bonded,_ Harry said surprise in the bond. _That was quick._

_Tracy is one of the smartest people in the school, Harry. She is just behind me in the student rankings._

"Yes, Tracy. Harry and I are also fully bonded. It started the first time that we met, but didn't complete fully until around Christmas last year. We are not married yet, but the Potter family tree insists that we are and that I am Lady Potter. Even Dobby and Winky think so. I can't get them to think otherwise."

Seeing that Hermione was frustrated at how the house elves could think that she and Harry were already married and that that she should be addressed as 'Mistress' or 'Lady Potter', Daphne took pity on her and started to explain the deeper rules of magic.

"I can see that you are frustrated," the statuesque blond started. "And that being Muggleborn and raised, you really don't have a grasp of the deeper laws of the magical world."

Daphne held up a hand to forestall Hermione's pending outburst.

"Basically, as far as any magical creatures are concerned, such as the goblins of Gringotts and the house elves, you two are married. Your magic has blended together and joined. You might even be soul mates. I don't know, only a seer would know for sure. The goblins and the house elves can see this link. Don't ask me how, they just do. So in their minds, you should be addressed accordingly. The Potter Family magic also recognizes this and has adjusted the Family Tree to reflect that. Understand?"

Thinking hard, Hermione simply nodded that she finally understood.

"Well," Susan said in an amused tone, "I guess congratulations are in order. When and where was the ceremony held? Who was there? And how come I wasn't invited?"

Everyone laughed at that.

"Well, the ceremony was held at one of Harry's properties," Nym spoke for the first since the meeting had started. "We only invited a very small group of people, since we wanted to keep it out of the Prophet. And we didn't want a certain group of people to even get a rumor of the wedding or they might have attacked in order to stop it. The ceremony was performed by Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was there as the Ministry representative."

"As to who was invited, well all of the Weasleys were there. Hermione and her parents. My parents. Some of the professors from Hogwarts. A few other people and Harry's aunt were there. We would have invited all you if we had known about the marriage contracts before hand, but we didn't"

Nym and Hermione went on to describe the ceremony and what everyone was wearing. How the reception party afterwards went. Harry's dancing skills were discussed at length. Nym and Hermione both tried to describe just how much Harry loved them and what it felt like to be bonded to him. By the time the young ladies were done, Harry was blushing beat red, his hair included.

Everyone was shocked into silence when they noticed the color of his hair changing. Before anyone could say anything about it, Harry started speaking in an embarrassed voiced.

"Ok, moving on. The prophecy that was made about me and old Tommy. You know him as Voldemort. The crystal ball that was destroyed at the Ministry was just the record of it. Voldy only knows part of it. You ladies need to know the full contents of it before you make your final decisions about the contracts. Dumbledore told me the full prophecy, since he was there when it was made."

Seeing the shocked expressions on everyone's face except his wives, Harry pushed on.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power that the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

Over the course of the summer, Harry had come to grips with prophecy. So had Nym and Hermione. Their unquestioning support had helped a lot.

The reactions from the others were varied. Ginny and Ron had paled and looked worried. Neville had gone thoughtful, his head cocked to one side. Hannah was also looking thoughtful, but her attention was focused on Neville. Susan had paled at first, then a cold rage set in as the information sunk in. Tracy and Daphne had first looked at each other, holding a silent conversation full of looks. Once it was complete, they just nodded as if reaching an agreement. Turning back to Harry, they both had smiles on their faces.

"Could this prophecy have meant me also?"

"Yeah, it could have, Neville, if he had attacked you first, but according to Dumbledore, it now only means me. The part that says marking him as his equal refers to this bloody scar on my head."

Neville just nodded and wrapped his arm around Hannah pulling her into a tight hug.

Again, proving how smart she was, Tracy had put it all together in a flash and then jumped into the conversation.

"Ok, just to clear this up," the petite brunette started, "Because you and Neville were born at the end of July, the first part could have meant either of you. But now, it means only you Harry, since he has 'marked you as his equal' and you are the only one who has a decent shot at killing him. That about sums it up, right?"

At Harry's affirming nod, Tracy sat back, turning to her friend, she nodded. The mood in the compartment turned somber after Tracy's interpretation of the prophecy. The silence continued for several moments.

"Cor, Harry," Ron said breaking the mood that had taken over the compartment. "So you got to kill You-Know-Who? You ok with this? I mean, no wonder everything keeps happening to you."

"Yeah, Ron, I'm going to be ok with it. I didn't ask for this, but I will see it through to the end, one way or the other."

The steel and determination in Harry's voice really didn't surprise anyone.

"Alright, Ginny, you first. Do you still want to go through with the marriage contract?"

"Of course I do Harry," Ginny said without hesitation. "It's a dream come true for me and I promise I won't let you down."

Harry just smiled. He, Hermione and Nym had expected nothing less from her. He turned to Susan Bones next.

"Susan, are you sure you want to go through with this even knowing you would be making yourself more of a target than you already are?"

"Yes, Harry, I am. I am the last of my Bloodline, just like you. Just like you, I am under the End of Line clauses. I know being with you will not be easy, especially now that I know that I will be in a multiple marriage. I know that you will treat me well and never abuse me like some of the other people I have had approach me since my aunt's murder. You will do anything to protect me and my fellow sister wives."

Seeing that Harry's beautiful emerald eyes were starting to tear, Susan smiled reassuringly at him.

"I just feel safe and protected when I am near you, Harry. I can't explain it. I just do."

She subsided and curled into Hermione.

"Harry, before you ask us," Daphne said in a slightly frosty tone, she wasn't known as the Ice Queen of Slytherin for nothing, "you should know that both Tracy's and my parents were approached by known Death Eaters seeking to arrange marriage contracts with our families. We have until the end of the Welcoming Feast to give our answer. It was hinted at heavily that to decline would be signing death warrants for us and our families."

"Think hard before you answer my question, Harry. Can you protect both of our families from the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord? If you can't, then we will do what we have to in order to save our families."

Harry, Nym and Hermione had expected something like this to come from the two Slytherin ladies. They had discussed it at length after learning about the marriage contracts and meeting with each family involved. There was only one way to make sure that the families were protected and that was to move them to Potter Manor. There was another option, and that involved contracting with Gringotts to upgrade the wards at each of the potentials homes.

"We thought that might happen, but we thought it would happen sooner that it did. We have come up with two options that can safe guard your families if you choose to go ahead with the marriage contract. Option one, which Hermione came up with, is to hire the Goblins of Gringotts to either update or upgrade the wards protecting your homes and businesses. If you choose that option, I will pay for it. The second one, which I happen to prefer, is to move your family and what not to Potter Manor. I can assure you, no one can get in there without my permission."

Giving both Tracy and Daphne hard looks, Harry continued. "If you feel that that is not enough and that your best chance for survival for you and your families is to take up Tommy's offer, then so be it. But remember, when I kill him, I will most likely be killing most of his followers too. After having gotten to know you two a bit over the summer, I wouldn't want to have to do that."

Softening his gaze, he gave them a small smile. "Will you Tracy and you Daphne agree to the marriage contracts?"

"That is what we wanted to hear, Potter," Daphne said smiling. "We agree to the contracts."

Harry, Nym and Hermione let out breaths that they had been holding. Standing up, Nym pulled the contracts from her robes and handed each young lady their particular marriage contract.

"Um, what do we do now," Harry asked embarrassed.

Taking pity on her future husband, Daphne smiled at his sudden shyness. Then it hit her. Harry Potter could take on Death Eaters without hesitating. He could battle the Dark Lord and walk away without fear, but sitting here in this compartment with two ladies that he was already linked to and the possibility that he was about to have four more ladies joined to him had him scarred out of his wits.

Standing up, the statuesque blond moved over to her husband and took his hand in hers. Gazing into his pool of green that was his eyes, she saw fear, trepidation and a longing that seared her to her soul. Gently tugging him to his feet, she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on his lips and a soft warm hug.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," she said softly in his ear, "I know that you will be the best husband that you can to all of us."

Giving him another kiss, she stepped back. Taking both of his hands in hers, she looked him directly in the eyes and recited as she had been taught.

"I, Daphne Ophilia Greengrass, do hereby accept the terms of the marriage contract between the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the Noble House of Greengrass. I accept these terms and contract without reservation or coercion."

Nym coached Harry through the bond on what he needed to say. Smiling, he recited his part.

I, Harry James Potter, Lord Potter Black, do hereby accept the terms of the proposed marriage contract binding the Noble House of Greengrass to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I accept these terms without reservation or coercion. So mote it be."

A blinding light flared between the two. It started as soon as Harry had finished speaking, spreading from him to Daphne then back again. From him, the blinding light smacked into Hermione first then Nym and looped back into Harry.

Once the light had faded, everyone that the light had touched had a slightly dazed look on their faces. Nym, Hermione, and Daphne wore looks of dazed wonder, while Harry's smile became crooked. Slowly, he released Daphne's hands and pulled her into to tight hug. Daphne's arms wrapped themselves around Harry's waist as her head leaned into his shoulders. She had never felt this safe and secure in young life. She didn't want it to end.

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry slowly pulled away from Daphne to arms length. Seeing tears forming in her clear blue eyes, he planted a soft warm kiss on her lips that he hoped conveyed just how he felt. It started off as soft and warm and quickly went to soul searing. By the time they ended the kiss and separated, they could both feel the beginning of a full bond forming and it was getting stronger by the second.

"Welcome to House Potter, my Lady Greengrass Potter."

"Thank you, my Lord Potter Black."

When Harry finally released her fully, Nym and Hermione quickly pulled Daphne into a welcoming hug. All three ladies had tears in their eyes.

Looking around, Harry noticed dazed and gobsmacked looks on everyone else in the compartment.

"I take it that that was not supposed to happen like that?"

Neville was the first one to recover.

"Uh, no Harry. From what Gran has told me, there isn't supposed to be a light show like that. Maybe a faint pulse of magic binding the couple together, but that's it. You must be more powerful then you let on, Harry."

"I don't feel any different. Could the bondings that have already happened have had an affect?"

"I don't know," Tracy said smiling, "but I'm next."

The other two ladies immediately jumped up saying that they wanted to be next. It was threatening to become a free for all, when, surprisingly, Daphne stepped in and ended it by saying that Susan should go next since she was under the End of Line clause.

"Wow, you really know about this stuff don't you, Daphne?"

"I am from a Pureblood Family. I have been taught the old ways. It really should have been Susan who went first, but I could see that you really don't understand this 'stuff' as you put it. If her End of Line clauses are similar to my families, then she would have had to marry within something like three months after the clauses were invoked. She would have to produce an heir or two within a year. Am I close, Susan?"

"Close," the redheaded young woman said. "But I would have up to four months to get married and then have to produce an heir within a year. After that, I have to have another two within five years."

Seeing the shocked expression on her future husband's and Hermione's face, Susan just shrugged.

"I really don't mind. After all, I am getting Harry Potter for my husband and mate. I don't think I could do any better. Do you Hermione?"

Smiling sheepishly, Hermione shook her head no in confirmation.

Susan moved up to Harry and grasped both of his hands in hers. Smiling up at him, she started her oath.

"I, Susan Patrice Bones, do hereby accept the terms of the marriage contract between the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the Ancient and Noble House of Bones. I accept these terms and contract without reservation or coercion."

Smiling into her hazel eyes, Harry repeated his oath from earlier.

I, Harry James Potter, Lord Potter Black, do hereby accept the terms of the proposed marriage contract binding the Ancient and Noble House of Bones to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I accept these terms without reservation or coercion. So mote it be."

Again the blinding flash of light left Harry and entered Susan then returned to Harry.  
As before, the light left Harry and traveled to Hermione, Nym then Daphne and back to Harry. Harry immediately pulled her in for a wonderful hug and a kiss. Her reaction was just like Daphne's. The beginnings of another full bond were also felt forming and getting stronger.

"Welcome to House Potter, Lady Bones Potter or would you prefer Lady Potter Bones, since you're still the head of your House."

"Thank you, my Lord Potter Black. Since the Potter House is older than the Bones House, I think I would like Lady Bones Potter."

"Whatever you want, love," Harry said smiling.

Releasing his hands, Susan turned to Hermione and pulled her into a heartfelt hug of welcome. They were quickly joined by Nym and Daphne. After the hug ended, Daphne turned back to Ginny and Tracy. She indicated that Ginny should go next, since her contract was with the House of Potter.

"Oh goody, saving the best for last," Tracy quipped.

Ignoring Tracy, Ginny stepped up to Harry with biggest smile on her face that he had ever seen. Gazing deeply into each other's eyes, the air between them started to crackle with energy.

"I, Ginervia Molly Weasley, do hereby accept the terms of the marriage contract between the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the Noble House of Weasley. I accept these terms without reservation or coercion."

"I, Harry James Potter, Lord Potter Black, do hereby accept the terms of the proposed marriage contract binding the Noble House of Weasley to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I accept these terms without reservation or coercion. So mote it be."

This time the light was brighter than before, but it followed the same pattern as the other two bindings except it included Susan as well in the loop. Sealing it with a kiss, Harry, Nym, Hermione and Ginny all felt the bond forming instantly. It was a full bond.

"My god, you're a powerful little thing," Nym said in surprise. "Good thing I never made you mad at me, my sister wife."

"Welcome to the House of Potter, my Lady Weasley Potter."

Thank you, my Lord Potter Black."

With Ginny's brown eyes dancing, she moved over to Hermione and hugged her sister wife. Both Ginny and Hermione started exchanging memories right away. Nym, Daphne and Susan joined in the hug.

Smiling, Harry turned to petite little Tracy, his final marriage contract. Taking her hands in his, he told her whenever she was ready, so was he.

"I, Tracy Harriet Davis, do hereby accept the terms of the marriage contract between the Ancient and Noble House of Black and the Noble House of Davis. I accept these terms and contract without reservation or coercion."

Harry had noticed she pulled a face when she had said her middle name.

I, Harry James Potter, Lord Potter Black, do hereby accept the terms of the proposed marriage contract binding the Noble House of Davis to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. I accept these terms without reservation or coercion. So mote it be."

Bending over as much as he could, Harry pulled Tracy into a hug that was slightly different than the others. It was somehow more personal, forgiving than the others had been. When they kissed, the light that flared was just as bright as the one between Ginny and Harry. The bond was formed instantly. The only difference was the route it traveled after it left Harry. It went to Nym first then Hermione followed by the other three in the order that they gave their oaths.

"Welcome to the House of Black, my Lady Davis Black."

"Thank you, my Lord Potter Black."

As soon as she was released by Harry, her sister wives pulled her into a group hug. Memories were immediately exchanged by all of the sister wives. Tears were in everyone eyes.

While his Ladies were hugging, Harry sat back down on one of the seats. The smile he had was suddenly wiped out as he groaned in pain. Harry was suddenly the center of attention for everyone in the compartment. The pain increased in intensity. Taking his head in his hands, he started to rub his temples as he had done so many times before. The pain was too much. With a loud shriek, Harry slumped bonelessly to the floor and started thrashing about, screaming the whole time.

Ron and Hermione, through long experience, were used to Harry's scar hurting and causing him pain, but this was a new level. Nym had only seen it once before, and that was a just after the reading of Sirius' will when Voldemort had punished Draco for failing to acquire the Black Family fortune.

"Nym, grab Harry's arm," Hermione commanded. "I'll take his other one. Ron, you and Neville grab his legs. We have to keep him from hurting himself."

With Harry bucking, kicking and screaming, it was all they could do to hold him in place. Glancing at his head, Hermione's blood started to run cold. His scar looked raw and livid and was bleeding freely. She stifled a cry when she saw it.

Finally it was over, when Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out. He slumped like a rag doll on the floor and lay still. Ginny, Hannah, Daphne and Tracy were clinging together crying. Neville and Ron were breathing hard and had acquired some bruises holding his legs. Both Nym and Hermione were cover in sweat and gasping for air. The four of them slowly let go of Harry and sat back looking at young man on the floor.

"Nym, we need something to clean the blood up from his scar."

Nym quickly conjured a towel and started the messy job cleaning the blood from Harry's face and scar. The scar itself was still raw and livid, but no longer bleeding. They could still feel Harry weakly through the bond, but it was getting stronger as they waited.

Harry's eyes snapped open suddenly. Groaning, he turned on his side and vomited, purging his last several meals from his system. Nym casually Vanished the sick as it came out. Harry curled into a ball once he was done purging himself and started to cry.

Everyone but Hermione, Nym and Ron were shocked and speechless at what they were seeing. Harry Potter curled into a ball on the floor of the compartment crying his eyes out after being in intense pain and vomiting.

_Harry love, what happened? What was Tommy doing? Who was he torturing?_

_Oh, God, Mione, it was awful! He is really pissed about something. He was punishing Snape with the Cruciatus Curse for failing to fix his arm again. He had Narcissa chained face down on a table and… and…well she was being raped by Nott, Dolohov and one of the LeStrange brothers. Bellatrix was torturing Lucius. It looked like this has been going on for awhile. Wormtail was 'entertaining' Nagini. Just before I passed out, old Voldy stopped the torture and told Narcissa and Lucius that they had one more chance to redeem themselves or they would be killed._

_Oh, Harry my love,_ Nym joined in, _we need to get your Occlumency barriers back up and quickly!_

_They are, Nymmie. I just couldn't stop this. When he is this angry, there is nothing I can do about it. I have been stopping his probes and everything else, but when he is in a pure rage like that, it's almost impossible to stop the bleed over._

It was a testament to how unsettled they were when Nym didn't react to Harry calling Nymmie even in the bond.

_Oh, crap! I think my wound is bleeding again. We'll have to check it. Help me up please, my loves._

"Ron, Neville, help Harry up," Hermione commanded as Nym conjured a padded table in the middle of the compartment. As soon as Harry had been lifted up and placed on it, Nym and Hermione Vanished Harry's t shirt and gently peeled dressing that was covering the wound away.

"Alright everyone," Hermione said in a commanding tone, "this isn't going to be pretty. We need to check on the wound from the battle in front of Gringotts. It's pretty nasty. It was a cutting curse with a nasty twist, it also caused decay and constant bleeding."

"According to the goblin healers, it is a favorite booby trap curse on the tombs in Egypt, so the have lots of experience with it. Good thing too, if Harry had been hit with it full on, he would have died right there. As it was, it just grazed him on his side and part of his back. The healers were able to eventually stop the bleeding and reversed the decay. But the wound is still healing. It should be fully healed by the end of the month."

"How are you feeling, Harry," Daphne asked in a worried voice.

Turning his head to towards her, he gave her a weak smile.

"Never better, now that I have the most beautiful and smartest witches as my wives," he quipped.

Daphne leaned down and gave him a soul searing kiss full of promise for the future. Ginny and Tracy were holding his hands and squeezing them to let him know that they too were there for him. He squeezed back. Nym, Hermione and Susan were busy with the wound. Ron, Neville and Hannah were by Harry's legs, looking on with concern. Hedwig had fluttered down from the luggage rack and landed on Hermione's left shoulder.

It was still very deep, about a quarter of an inch, but it no longer had the grayish cast to it. It ran from just above Harry's left hip diagonally to just below his left shoulder blade, roughly ten inches. The edges and the surrounding tissue was red and slightly swollen. Some blood had leaked out from the deeper section of the wound. Not a lot but enough to soak the dressing in red blood.

"Ok, Harry," Nym said in kindly loving voice, "you know this is going to sting, but we have to put it in the wound to help it heal and to keep out infection. So just relax and try not to flinch to bad, my love."

"I'll try, Nym, no promises though."

_If you're a good boy, we might let you try practicing getting us pregnant. Not tonight though, maybe tomorrow night ok lover?_

_Sure, my Lady loves. Deal._

Nym pulled a bottle of salve from her robes and she handed to it Hermione. From anther pocket, she pulled a new sterile dressing for the wound and gave it Susan. Hermione and Susan worked together to put the salve on to the dressing. While they were doing that, Nym cast a very gentle Scourify spell along the length of the wound, cleaning away the dried blood and dead tissue. Harry hissed at the stinging sensation, but didn't flinch this time. Once the spell had done its work, Hermione gently placed the dressing on the wound, covering it completely. It sealed itself to the wound.

Harry sagged with relief onto the table.

"How are you doing, Harry, really?"

"I've had better days. Like those when I'm not in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey. She says that she might know a spell that will help heal this faster. I know that she has been talking with the goblin healers at Gringotts about this. Who really knows."

With the wound redressed, Nym and Hermione helped Harry sit up on the table. He let out a small groan, then took a deep steadying breath and let it out slowly. Pulling out Harry's shrunken trunk, Nym expanded and pulled out a new t-shirt for Harry to put on. She handed it to him, then shrunk again and put it back in the pocket that it came from. Harry put the shirt on gratefully.

"Thanks everyone. I really appreciate it."

Hedwig hopped from Hermione's shoulder to Harry's and gave him a head butt. Reaching up, he stroked her head affectionately.

"I'm alright, Hedwig, really I am."

Giving her owner a look hard enough to cause granite to crack, Hedwig gave a hoot that clearly said she didn't believe him and that he had better be more careful in the future.

"Ok. I promise I will be more careful, but I can't help it if Tommy boy and the Death Nibblers want me dead, now can I?"

Hedwig gave sad hoot that said understood but still be more careful. Harry stroked her some more and gave her a kiss. Hedwig beamed at him.

Everyone broke out in laughter at the pair's antics.

"You sure you going to be ok, mate?"

"Yeah, Ron."

Looking at his wives, Harry smiled his crooked smile and broadcast his love for them through the bond. His Ladies returned it with heartwarming smiles. Easing off the table, he stood up and pulled Ginny, Tracy and Susan into a hug, kissing each of them on the lips. Hermione, Nym and Daphne wrapped their arms around outside of the hug and it became a Potter Black family hug. The others in the compartment could see how happy Harry was being hugged by young women around him.

Once the hug broke up, Harry turned to Hedwig and asked her if she was ready for a special delivery. She hooted affirmatively and held out her leg.

Again, Nym reached into her robes and pulled out a letter. Taking her wand, she said portus, causing it to glow blue for a second, then handed it to Harry. Turning, she canceled the charms on the windows and opened one.

Tying the letter to Hedwig's extended leg, Harry gave her one final stroke then transferred her to his arm. Walking slowly over to the open window, he stuck his arm out of the open window. The snowy owl immediately clenched her talons on Harry's arm and opened her wings. Harry winced at the pain. Once she was ready, the owl let go of his arm and drifted up and away. She quickly faded from view.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that with an owl," Ron said shocked.

"Well," Hermione started saying in her lecture voice, "We figured we might have to do this during the train ride, so we practiced at Potter Manor. At first, Hedwig didn't like it, but once we explained to her why it was necessary and would only happen this one time, she decided to help. She's a very brave owl and she really, really loves Harry."

While Hermione had been speaking, Harry had sat down again. Before Nym could reclaim her seat in Harry's lap, Ginny took it. Nym huffed in annoyance, while Ginny stuck her tongue out at her. Susan claimed the right side, while Daphne took the left. All three of them were touching Harry as much as they could. Harry was just smiling and enjoying the sensation of being touched by so many gorgeous ladies.

Looking at his watch, Harry realized that almost three hours had passed since the train pulled out of the station. Sighing, he turned to Nym.

"Nym love, I think you should cancel the charms. Hermione and Ron have Prefect duties to attend to and we are pretty much done with the stuff others don't need to know about."

Ron let out a major groan at being reminded that he had to patrol the train and check in with the Head Boy and Girl. All he really wanted to do was stay in the compartment and talk everyone and play Wizard's Chess. Hermione beamed at him and thanked him in the bond. The newly bonded were slightly stunned at this, then started to gently probe each other's minds.

Neville pulled Hannah and Tracy over the other side of the compartment for a semi private conversation.

As soon as Nym had canceled the charms on the compartment door, it was slammed open by three very angry Aurors. Each Auror had his wand out and pointed into the compartment, completely covering it. The lead Auror, Michael Montecore, quickly took in who was in the compartment. Spotting Auror Tonks right away, he had a good idea who was seated somewhere in it.

"Auror Tonks, report!" Montecore commanded red faced. "The alarms were set off when a portkey was detected being created in this compartment. We have spent the better part of five minutes trying to dismantle the wards on this door!"

"I created the portkey," Nym said in a cold voice. "I don't report to you, Montecore but to Director Shacklebolt personally. As to why, where the portkey went and who took, you don't need to know. That is the protected under the rules of the Bodyguard. I also cast the privacy and locking charms due to the nature of the business being conducted in this compartment. If you have a problem with that, I suggest that you take it up with Director Shacklebolt."

By the end, her hair had turned from its normal bubblegum pink to flame red and her eyes had turned black. She also had her wand out. The tip was glowing. Her earlier run ins with this particular Auror had left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Now leave before I consider removing you."

Montecore was not about to be cowed and pushed around by this upstart bitch, no matter who she was Bodyguarding. She was only an Auror Basic, how did she rate such a plum assignment that should have gone the Journeyman or Master Aurors. He hoped things went better this time than they had at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

The other two Aurors traded looks behind their boss's back. If it came down to it, they would back him up, but only in self defense. They were not about to attack the person responsible for guarding, if rumor was to be believed, the Boy-Who-Lived, one Harry Potter.

"I am your superior, Auror Tonks. You will obey my commands. Now stand down and report!"

"Like hell I will!"

In the bond, Harry could feel the revulsion that Nym had for this particular Auror. Remembering the memory that she had shown him back in the twins shop, he became pissed off again.

_How could he treat you like that, Nym? That's just not right asking you to do that._

_Unfortunately, Daphne, most of the guys in this world only see me as Metamorphmagus and not as a person at all. They only see what I can become, not what or who I really am._

The other ladies also saw the memory and were just as pissed as Harry. They also started to give the Auror angry looks.

Seeing that Nym was about to explode, Harry stepped into the conversation.

"Auror Montecore," Harry said in a voice full of distain, "I suggest that you do as my bodyguard says and leave this compartment. What went on here while the privacy and locking charms were up does not concern you. Now please leave."

Tuning in the direction of the voice, all Montecore saw as boy with a gorgeous redheaded young lady sitting on his lap and two equally beautiful young ladies on each side. One redheaded like the one the boy's lap and the other one blond. Wait a minute the redhead sitting at the boy's side looked very familiar. Nah, couldn't be the Bones woman that he had sent the marriage contract to, could it?

"Watch how you address me, boy," Montecore said in a heated voice. "You will address me as Master Auror Montecore or I will have you arrested for interfering with official Ministry business, boy."

Leaning forward, Harry had had enough of this moron. He flashed his scar.

"And you will address me as Lord Potter Black," he said coldly. "My Family business is of no concern to you."

As soon as Susan had heard the Auror's name, it jogged something in her memory. She had either heard that name before or read it somewhere. It was frustrating not being able to recall why that name was ringing a bell in her head.

_I didn't know that you had received marriage contracts too,_ Ginny said through the bond.

Susan started. _That's it! That's where I know his name from! If I'm right, this idiot sent me a marriage contract. There was no way I was ever going to marry someone that much older than me. I was thinking about some of the guys from school, like Harry here. Good thing there already was a contract between our Houses._

Standing up, Susan approached the shouting Auror.

"You are Montecore," she asked. "Michael Montecore? The one who sent me a marriage contract?"

_OH no! What was she doing here?_ Montecore thought. He knew right then from the look in the young lady's eyes that he had just blown whatever chance he had had. Gulping, he deflated hoping that he could salvage something from this situation.

"Yes, I am Michael Montecore," he said trying to put a winning smile on his face. "And I see that you are the Lady Susan Bones. A pleasure to meet you, my Lady."

She locked her hazel eyes with his grey ones.

"If this is how you treat people, especially ladies," she said in a furious voice, "then I want nothing to do with you or your marriage contract. As a matter of fact, I hereby decline your proposed marriage contract on the grounds that I find you to be an unsuitable prospect. Your contract shall be destroyed once I get to Hogwarts."

Neville and Hannah were stunned at the venom and fury in their friend's voice. They had both been aware that she had received several marriage contracts once it became known that she was the last Scion of powerful House. She had in fact been discussing several of them with them when it was found out that there was already a standing contract with House Potter.

Tracy had moved to stand behind her fellow Lady with her wand out. She would help defend her Lord's Lady.

Standing off to the side, Ron and Hermione were in shock at what had happened over the course of the last few minutes. Most Aurors that they had met were generally considerate and not actually belligerent or intimidating. Hermione face flushed with anger once she saw Nym's memories of her confrontations with this particular Auror. Ron, seeing Hermione's expression, just knew that there was something about this wizard that was just not right.

Having heard this slut's outright refusal of his marriage contract pushed Montecore over the edge. His face went from politeness to shock followed by extreme anger. He may not be able to do anything right now to this bitch or the high and mighty Jerkoff Who Lived, but by God he DO something to this bitch of an upstart Auror.

"Auror Tonks, either report what has been happening in this compartment or be suspended without pay effective immediately!"

"Here now," growled a gruff voice from the door way, "What's going on in here?"

Standing in the doorway was Alistor Moody, recently recalled Master Auror. His scarred visage and whizzing magical eye were currently pinned on Montecore. All three Aurors jumped slightly at the sound of Moody's gruff voice.

Rounding angrily on Moody, Montecore launched into his explanation.

"Journeyman Aurors Talbot and Stone and myself were on patrol two cars up when the alarms sounded that unauthorized magic was being conducted followed by a portkey. We got to this compartment as quickly as we could."

"Arriving at the door, Auror Stone tried to open it. When he couldn't, we noticed that it had both locking and privacy charms. We tried for several minutes to cancel the charms but the power involved used to place the charms kept negating our attempts. We were about to cast breaching hexes since we believed that occupants of this compartment might be in danger when the charms were canceled."

"We entered the room and proceeded to question the people in this compartment. Auror Tonks has refused to answer questions asked by a superior claiming Bodyguard Privilege. The rest have also refused to answer questions. I was about to suspend Auror Tonks for failure to obey a lawful order given by a superior."

"You must be one of Fudge's boys," Moody growled. "If you keep that attitude, you won't last very long here."

Dismissing the angry Auror for now, Moody turned to Tonks. He knew that Tonks was married to Potter and that most of the ladies in the compartment were either bound to him, like Granger was or would soon be due to the marriage contracts that had been revealed at the will reading.

"Alright, Nymphadora, explain."

"DON'T. CALL. ME. NYMPHADORA!" the angry Metamorph practically shouted at Moody. "My primary was conducting some Family business and did not want to be overheard or disturbed, so I cast the privacy and locking charms. I created a portkey at the end of the meeting to allow a message to be delivered quickly. I canceled the charms since Ron and Hermione both have Prefect duties to perform."

"Alright then, Tonks. Stone, Talbot, be about your patrols. Montecore, a word. Now!"

Moody stumped off to the end of the carriage hallway next to the loo. Casting a look of pure loathing at Nym, Montecore turned and followed. Happy to get out of there, Talbot and Stone quickly fled back up the hallway towards the front of the train.

Once out of earshot of the doorway, Moody stopped and turned to the still pissed off Auror. Glaring at him with his remaining eye, Moody gave his warning to the younger man.

"A word of warning about Tonks and Harry Potter," growled Moody. "I don't know if you remember the rules regarding Bodyguarding, but as long as it is not out right illegal, a Bodyguard is oath bound not to reveal anything that goes on in their presence. Got that?"

Not waiting for an answer, Moody drove on.

"Whatever happened in that compartment was no longer our concern once Tonks told you it was Family related business. And in case you don't read the newspapers, which judging by how you acted in there you don't, Harry Potter in now Lord Potter Black. And you will be respectful."

"Also judging by your reaction to Tonks being his Bodyguard, you think that job should have gone to someone with more experience, someone like you. Don't think so, when asked by Director Bones if he wanted a Bodyguard, Lord Potter Black refused, saying he didn't want to put anyone else in danger by being next to him the next time the Dark Lord attacked him. Good lad that, thinking about others first. But the Director wouldn't take no for answer, so Lord Potter Black asked for Tonks to be his guard since he had met her before."

"I take you and Tonks have some history together. I don't really care what it is, but talk to her like that again, and Lord Potter Black will probably kill you if Tonks doesn't do it first. Lord Potter Black will do anything to protect those he has grown to care about."

"Now get out of my sight."

Turning around, Montecore stalked off, heading back up the hallway in the direction that the other two Aurors had fled earlier.

Stumping back up to the compartment doorway, he limped in and sat down on one of the seats. Arranging himself into a more comfortable position, Moody took in what was going on in the expanded compartment. The door closed behind him.

Ron and Hermione had left to do their Prefect duties. Harry was still sitting with Ginny on his lap, with Daphne on one side and Susan on the other. Harry had his head tilted back with his eyes closed. Ginny had her head resting on his chest with a contented look, while both Daphne and Susan were leaning their heads on his shoulders and just touching him. Tracy and Nym were seated opposite of them, talking in low tones. Neville and Hannah were shyly holding hands and talking in low tones.

Moody grunted at the homey scene before him.

The rest of the train ride passed without incident. Ron and Hermione returned from their duties with Luna Lovegood in tow. The conversations ranged from who was going to be the new DADA teacher to how the school was going react once the news hit of what had happened on the train ride. To no ones surprise Luna sat next to Ron for the rest of the trip.

* * *

AN: So, what do you think? Should I continue it?


End file.
